


Love is Forever

by KatsuMoonn



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dib be a cutie, Dib is 5'5, Dibs Sings, Happy Ending, M/M, Older Zim, Other, Sad, Smut, Song Lyrics, Zim is 6'0, older dib
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsuMoonn/pseuds/KatsuMoonn
Summary: Hope ya enjoy :) next will be hazbin hoteland the song I used was from Suriel Hess he sings really good go listen to himSing Myself To Sleep link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q51_Z-HLrsg
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 8





	Love is Forever

Dib had been writing music because he had made it his hobby long before a green alien was here now he just got less time because they were still enemy but dib was getting tired of all the games they play because he would never tell him this but dib likes Zim more than a friend 

But he knows Zim could never love him back so he just writes his songs and says how their relationship would go if it were to happen 

Dib goes to Zims once a week to fight or stop his evil plan but today’s aura feelings different feels weird like something might happen so Dib had been on the school top as always just looking out into the clouds 

He knows today’s the day he goes to Zim but he would rather sleep up here for a bit so he lays down a falls asleep 

Zim was making his next evil to stop dib so he had been working and the time came where Dib would show up

Where is the stink-beast he should be here by now

He waited fifty-four minutes for him he never showed so Zim put away the device to destroy dib once and for all he said called it laughing

After that day it had been 2 years after 

Zim had been told the truth from the tallest themselves and they were never letting Zim back into there ranks and he was no longer an invader or an irken so Zim was gone for a month after he came back Dib was angry of course he was 

After the first 3 months of there fights Zim had told Dib and after they had gotten closer and Dib helped Zim cope with his misery of not being wanted by the tallest and his race 

Dib had been sleeping on the roof again and had been there for a while 

Dib had been sleeping for hours and woke up to his briefcase to be gone he look around for it and could not find it he called it a lost cause and went home 

GIR DID YOU FIND THE DIB!!! Zim said yelling

Nooo he was sleepy so I let him can I have waffelleles now 

Uh Fine but just leave the sugar Zim said walking away

He hopped into the trash and went to the actual base and started working 

Wait until I get my hands on you I will make you my slave and you will be mine DIb-beast Zim said laughing then he looked at gir who was eating something he knew

It was the Dibs case thingy so I took it from gir and sent him upstairs 

He was kinda shocked that he left this unguarded the Dib-beast never left this thing out of his site so how did gir get it? He thought

Gir how did you get this?!? 

Marry was sleepy so i let him found that i thought it was candy he said smiling like a dummy  
After a few hours of breaking the lock on this, he found that there was nothing but a tape recorder and a notebook that was really big 

After about another few hours trying to learn how the tape recorder went, it started playing a song it was someone singing was it, Dib, it was really nice to hear he sounded happy and an emotion he can’t find in his database in his pack he began to hear

I don’t wanna walk away I don’t wanna see your face it all too much for me 

He like the DIb singing it was really good why did he not do it more often Zim thought then he heard the next lyrics 

You treat me like I'm all there is  
Tender touch and gentle kiss  
And still I want to leave  
Wish I could sing myself to sleep  
The words did they have meaning to them it feels like they do Zim was hearing more 

Maybe I'm the one to blame

Maybe I think love's a game

And you're my favorite piece  
Lately, it all moves so fast

I hardly have a chance to act  
On what I really need  
Zim was shocked that Dib could even sing at all so he listens more and he likes the words 

Wish I could sing myself to sleep  
Sing myself to sleep

Wish I could sing myself to sleep  
So I could love you blissfully  
Sing myself to sleep

The song was over but what shocked him the most was the last words Dib said before it cut off

I love you Zim and I wish you could love me back 

Dib had woken up the next day to Zim texting him to come to the base

After a few minutes, he made it and knocked on the door that let him in and went to the elevator and to the lower level

Hey Zim Dib said waving a hand 

Zim said nothing and gave a come here motion 

He went to the table Zim was at and ask whatcha working on 

Zim is working on something don’t worry your big head about  
Ok space boy he said knowing Zim was not going to do anything bad  
After a few minutes, Zim was done and walked over and sat on the couch that Dib was sitting at on his phone  
Zim had put the device on the table and played the video on the hologram it was dib but with his guitar and singing the song he wrote  
Dib went red instantly and look at his phone and back to the video 

After that Zim had pinned Dib to the couch and looked him in the eye as the last part of the song play

I love you Zim but I know you can’t love me back  
They just looking into each other’s eyes  
Zim…. Dib said red and looking away  
Yes Dib he said not breaking eye contact and keeping the same face  
Where did you get that? He said felling small under the 6’0 irken  
You don’t need to know just answer this why can’t I love you back eh? Zim said looking  
I.. I Dib was scarred that he had Dib something wrong  
Zim whatever I did my sorry I did not mean you any disrespectful I just don’t know saying defeated and looking away ashamed  
You didn’t do anything wrong Dib I just want to know why Zim asked making him look at Zim  
I because you never liked me I don’t think you can start now and that I don’t deserve to be loved i just want you to be happy Zim and I just want the best for you he said looking away  
Zim bent down and kissed him on the lips and the Dib this for a minute  
Zim i Dib could not get the words 

Dib stop with all your taking just let me he put his hand under Dib shirt and tried lifting it up but Dib pushed him off and stepped back  
Dib looks away and then looked back a Zim with puppy dog eyes  
Dib what’s wrong he said reaching a handout  
Zim, I don’t think this can work I’m not someone who can be loved im to broken  
Dib just tell me please I like you to and I want to see what wrong Zim said looking at Dib

I’m… I’m a clone Dib said looking away  
What? Zim said shocked  
I was made to be my dad but never could live up to it so my life was meaningless if I can’t do the thing I was made for so I just wanted to die and I did a lot of bad things to myself and I can’t bring you into my life I can’t let me love you and you leave and I all alone again I can’t let you or anyone see the things I have done

Zim pulled Dib into a kiss and pulled back Dib I have killed people it can’t be that bad to let me see Zim put a had to Dibs shirt  
Zim please you can’t see I don’t want you to leave me Dib said crying kinda  
Zim hugged him and said Dib I won’t leave you it ok  
You cant be sure of that Dib looking at Zim’s hand on him  
I won’t leave please I love you I just let me Zim said softly  
He hugged him tighter to release so of the pain Dib was feeling  
Can I Zim said grabbing his shirt a little  
Yes he said looking away  
Zim lifted his shirt to see all the scars and cut on his body some had writings on them saying insane and loser on them  
Oh no Dib Zim said whispering  
Zim looked at Dib and said how did you do this  
Razor blade Dib said still not looking at Zim  
Not very clean but ok Zim said looking like a stabbed puppy  
Are you going to leave now Dib said looking like he was going to cry again  
Dib Zim has said Zim will not leave you now let's just watch a movie  
After 2 movies Dib had fallen asleep so Zim just left him and went to get something from the store  
Dib was still sleep when he came back to be far he did walk a little  
He was going to fix some of Dibs scars so he set him on a flat table and began healing some of them  
After about five minutes he had fix about 45 scars and he had more on his back  
Dib had woken up and when he saw the light he jumped and went to the corner of the room looking scared to all he he pale skin somehow even more pale  
Please not again i can't go back not again go away let me out of this place Dib yelled closing his eyes and falling to his knees  
Dib are you ok do you know who i am and where you are Zim said worried  
I….. i Dib look around and saw that he was in Zim's base  
Dib stood up and looked at Zim  
Sorry he said embarrassed and felling small again  
Dib what was that and what happen you look even more pale  
I my dad was going to kill me and replace me like 3 months ago Dib said shaking and looking at his hands  
Wait what Zim said worried and shocked  
He wanted to replace me and i ran away from him Dib said shaking more  
Dib i he could not say words so he just hugged his human  
I feel so broken i don't want to hurt you Zim Dib said almost a whisper  
I want you and we need each other you help me and Zim will help you Dib Zim said softly  
Dib just nuzzled into Zim  
Ok Dib said

After about a month Zim had finished all the scars on Dib front and back chest and stomach

Zim really wanted to have the sex as human call it and he wanted to do it with Dib but he did not want to push his luck  
Dib had moved in with Zim and they lived together fine  
They slept together but nothing ever happen Zim would hold Dib until he fell asleep and he would as well

They had been laying in bed laying on each other and enjoying each other company  
After sometime Zim was tired of wanting and he want the human now  
Zim had staddle Dib hips and looked at him with hungry eyes  
Zim?! Dib said confused on what was happening  
Zim then Kissed him on the mouth and then moved down from there Dib was trying to push back but Zim just pinned him to the bed and keep going to his jaw line then his neck and his collarbone  
After Zim was done he looked at Dib and he was a mess just doing this he was panting and whimpering  
Zim went to Dibs ear and said Can i eat you or do you wanna stop  
Dib did not say anything just pecked Zim on the lips  
Zim want to hear you say it Dib Zim said smiling  
I want more please Dib said flushed and looked away  
That's what i thought Zim said smirking and continuing  
He then lifted Dib shirt and kissed his way down to his stomach then his hips he was pulling Dibs pants down  
He then kissed and left marks on Dib thigh and inner thigh he was taking off Dib underwear when Dib said  
Can you take your shirt i don't want to be the only one her with no clothes on Dib said face red  
Zim took his shirt of to show his muscles and brood shoulder  
Are we good Zim said  
Um i guess Dib said still shy  
Zim the took of Dib underwear and Dib lifted his hips to taking them off all the way  
Zim then kissed his way to Hard member Zim then lick the tip and got a low moan  
Zim then took the member into his mouth and started going up and down with his head  
Zim ahhh Dib moaned louder than he expected  
Yess Dib said smirking  
Please more Dib said shyly  
Zim went back down on Dib member Bobbing back and forth until Dib was a moaning whispering mess  
Zim i cant take it ahhh fuck Dib said moan and cumming into Zim mouth  
Zim had swallowed as much as he could  
Zim was unsheeth and really hard  
Zim began lining himself with Dib entrance  
You should have more than that Dib Zim said smirking  
Zim pressed his member inside Dibs entrance waiting for a response  
Ziimmm he said and nodded  
Zim got the ok and pushed his member inside his human  
Fuck your tight Zim said pushing it in all the way  
Fuck your so big fuuuccck Dib moaned and whimpered  
Zim leaned over and went to Dib ear and said i will wreck your insides human pet  
Dib did not known he would like that but he did like being called a pet  
Zim thrusted in keeped a pace that was medium  
Ahh fuck Zim more please Dib moaned Eyes close but rolling to the back of his head  
Zim pulled out but Dib was trying to but it back and whimpered when he couldn’t  
Zim put it back he said whimpering  
I want you to call me master and beg for me pet tell me you want to be bred Zim said to Dibs ear  
Dib want it back inside so he did not care what he had to do to get it 

Master please breed me i want you please Dib said whimpering after and flushed  
Zim pushed his member back in and thrusted hard into his human  
Fuck your soo tight Zim said growning  
Ahhh fuck master please Dib said moaning and thrusting his hips to meet Zims  
Your so eager to be bred Zim said thrusting harder hit Dib sweet stop  
Yess right there please master Dib said seeing stars  
You want my eggs you want them inside you body Say it Zim said pulling out  
Yes master please i want Dib said whimpering  
Zim went back to thrust in and out hard and fast hitting Dibs spot everytime  
Zim was close so he bit down on Dibs shoulder  
Fuck your a for my member for me aren’t you Zim said  
Yesss i want you eggs inside and i want you please master i want Dib said yelling master out until he came on his stomach  
Zim did after and dropped for eggs inside Dib  
Dib stomach was big and plump  
Dib was going to be sore tomorrow  
Dib was getting up and getting his clothes to Zim saying where are you going ?  
I thought that how these work you do this and you leave right? Dib said looking kinda sad  
Zim just grabbed him and placed him on his stomach and rubbed Dibs belly  
You should never think like that i would never kick you out when we are done matting your mine and mine alone Zim said nuzzling into Dib hair  
Ok Dib said enjoying the belly rubs

After sometime later Zim had help Dib push the eggs out and then laid him down and gave him belly rubs  
They live there free and easy lives and went to sleep in eachothers arms enjoy their relationship 

I prob will write another chapter to this sometime later until then hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
